O Jantar
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (NCIS: Los Angeles) (Cont. De "A revelação de Deeks") Deeks prepara um jantar para Kensi para a pedir em casamento. Será que ela vai aceitar?


**Título:** _O Jantar_/**Autora:** Sandra Longbottom/**Casal:** Kensi/Deeks /** Classificação:** K

**Resumo:**(NCIS: Los Angeles) (Cont. De "A revelação de Deeks") Deeks prepara um jantar para Kensi para a pedir em casamento. Será que ela vai aceitar?

**Disclaimer**:

(1) Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.

**Nota da autora:** A fanfic"O Jantar" é o seguimento de "A revelação de Deeks", que também está em meu perfil.

BOA LEITURA!

**S.L.**

**O Jantar **

Kensi e Deeks namoravam á cinco anos e o loiro achava que, finalmente, estava na hora de pedir a morena em casamento. Durante uma semana, sem que sua namorada desconfiasse (pensava ele), comprou dois anéis, que eram simples, de ouro branco e um deles dizia: "_Com todo o meu amor, Deeks". _Realizou planos para o jantar. Comprou as entradas, que rissóis, croquetes… e para que a morena não desconfiasse de nada, decidiu que o jantar seria em sua casa. Comprou os ingredientes necessários para fazer _Risoto de atum_ e, com a ajuda da receita, esperava que tudo desse certo.

Kensi estava desconfiada. Deeks estava diferente, mais tímido e nervoso, como se estivesse escondendo algo e a morena não sabia o porquê. Sabia que não era sobre nenhum caso, porque ele nunca tinha estado assim, nem quando sua vida corria perigo. Sentada no café, enquanto esperava por Deeks, que lhe tinha pedido para que se encontrassem ali, pensava sobre o que tinha acontecido na ultima semana. Curiosamente, era o mesmo café em que o loiro lhe tinha pedido em namoro, á cinco anos atrás. Kensi sorriu perante o pensamento. Naquela altura tinha ficado muito contente. Seu desejo estava sendo realizado. Desde que conhecera Deeks, que sentia algo por ele e esse sentimento tinha evoluído para amor.

Sentiu um beijo lhe sendo dado na face, se virou e viu que era Deeks. Seu namorado trazia uma camiseta azul e umas calças brancas. O cabelo loiro estava perfeitamente alinhado de lado, lhe dando um ar sensual. Estava muito bonito. A morena começou a desconfiar que, o que Deeks queria, era algo de importante, mas o que seria?

Deeks ergueu seu braço e pediu:

-Vamos? – A morena aceitou seu braço e foram para o automôvel dele, um Renault Clio negro. O loiro tentava não demonstrar, mas estava nervoso. Fingiu que ajeitava as calças e sentiu a caixa com os anéis em seu bolso. Suspirou, aliviado. Até agora, tudo estava correndo bem. Conduziu com um pouco de pressa até casa. Estacionou o automôvel, saiu, abriu a porta de Kensi, pegou em sua mão e a levou para sua casa.

A morena, que antes estava desconfiada, agora tinha certeza absoluta de que algo se passava. Seu namorado mordia o lábio, sinal de que estava nervoso, como se temesse que algo desse errado. O loiro a levou até casa dele, abriu a porta de casa e a deixou passar primeiro, como um cavalheiro. A morena estava gostando dessa atenção. Olhou em volta e percebeu que a casa estava mais arrumada que o habitual. Deeks fechou a porta e a conduziu até á sala. A sentou no sofá e ela perguntou, curiosa:

- Deeks, querido, o que está acontecendo? – O loiro amava quando Kensi o chamava de "querido". Ela só o começara a chamar assim depois de três anos de namoro.

-Nada, meu amor. – Mentiu o loiro, nervosamente – Só quis convidar você para um jantar romântico em minha casa. Nada mais.

A morena olhou desconfiada para o namorado, mas nada disse. O loiro se levantou e falou:

-Me dê seu casaco para eu o pendurar. – Kensi desapertou os botões e retirou o casaco. Deeks ficou em ar. Sua namorada trazia um vestido vermelho, com decote em "V", que se notava as curvas e que lhe dava sensualidade e o cabelo em trança, que lhe dava o ar de menina inocente, embora o loiro soubesse que ela não era. Foi guardar o casaco e se dirigiu para a cozinha. Kensi estava com fome e disse:

-Deeks, o jantar? Estou com fome.

-Se sente na mesa, eu já o levo. – Falou Deeks, da cozinha. A morena se dirigiu para a mesa e reparou que havia champanhe, croquetes, rissóis e queijo cortado em quadradinhos. Não disse nada, esperando para ver o que seu namorado estava aprontando.

Deeks se dirigiu para a sala com uma panela nas mãos e viu sua namorada já sentada. O loiro pousou a panela na mesa, abriu a tampa e exclamou:

-_Voilà!_ _Risoto de atum._ - Kensi ficou sem palavras. Fitou seu namorado e perguntou:

-Foi você que fez?

-Fui, porquê? – Perguntou o namorado, com receio.

-Cheira bem. – Falou Kensi, sorrindo de seguida, fazendo com que Deeks ficasse aliviado. O loiro serviu a namorada e depois a si mesmo. Decidiu colocar música. Se dirigiu para o rádio e o ligou. Estava passando uma música romântica. Se sentou na mesa e começou a comer. Incrivelmente, a comida estava deliciosa e Deeks ficou mais calmo. Kensi, de vez em quando, dizia:

-Que delicia! Estou amando! – O loiro abriu o champanhe, que fez "pop", quando abriu a tampa e sua namorada perguntou:

- O que estamos comemorando?

-Nada. – Respondeu Deeks, enquanto tentava ficar calmo. Serviu Kensi e depois a si mesmo. A morena deu um gole no champanhe e percebeu que era doce. Deeks estava se esmerando. Comeram ao som da música, que ecoava calmamente pela sala. Quando acabaram o _Risoto,_ Kensi pegou no guardanapo, se limpou e perguntou, sua curiosidade ainda não tinha sumido:

-Deeks, porque você está fazendo isto tudo?

O loiro respirou fundo. Era agora. Se levantou e, perante o ar espantado de Kensi, se ajoelhou no tapete, retirou do bolso das calças uma caixa de veludo negro, a abriu e sua namorada arregalou os olhos, surpreendida. Não estava contando com aquilo. O loiro perguntou:

-Kensi, você quer casar comigo? – A morena não sabia o que dizer. Nunca imaginara estar nessa situação. Mas sabia que amava Deeks com todas as suas forças. Sorriu, emocionada e respondeu:

-Sim. – O loiro suspirou, aliviado. Pegou no anel e o colocou no dedo dela. Kensi repetiu o processo e se beijaram apaixonadamente. Quando o ar começou a escassear, se separaram e o loiro falou:

-Eu te amo.

-Eu também te amo. – Disse a morena. Deeks sussurrou em seu ouvido, seu hálito quente batendo no ouvido dela, a fazendo arrepiar:

-Agora podíamos ir _conversar_…

-Deeks! – Exclamou Kensi, ficando ruborizada de seguida com a safadeza do namorado.

-Eu só estava querendo dizer para irmos comer um gelado. – Falou o namorado, com a maior cara de santo. – Mas se você não quer….

Kensi revirou os olhos e deu tapa em seu braço, mas sem o machucar. O loiro a agarrou pela cintura e a beijou com sensualidade. A morena sorriu durante o beijo. Deeks era perfeito para ela e a morena o amava como ele era. Nada mais importava.

**Fim**

**Nota da autora: **Oi! Essa fic foi feita durante a madrugada, porque não conseguia dormir. Mas, o que acharam: Bom? Ruim? Espero vossos comentários ansiosamente. Bjs :D


End file.
